


He Looked Like Heaven (I Felt Like Hell)

by Krissielee



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Eggsy has to rescue Harry from his own stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Looked Like Heaven (I Felt Like Hell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianonFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/gifts).



> For my sweet Carol, who was sick and wanted sexy nurse Eggsy. I missed the sexy part, but ... well. Short fluff for my love!
> 
> As usual, title credit goes to Cam for being AMAZING in every way possible.

“All right, it’s break time.”

Harry glanced up at Eggsy, frowning. He never had been able to teach the young man to knock. “I’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah, and you’re probably well on your way to a wicked migraine.”

“What do you mean by that?” Harry replied, despite the fact that, yes, he did have the makings of a particularly bad headache coming on. The bullet had managed to avoid most vital points in his brain; however, he would never be back where he’d been, and he was plagued with some truly horrific migraines that came without rhyme or reason.

“This mornin’,” Eggsy began, closing the door behind him, leaning against it as though he weren’t sure Harry would welcome his input. “You favoured your right arm during breakfast. Poured the tea keggy.”

Harry’s frown deepened, eyes firmly on his paperwork, though the words were beginning to swim, head throbbing with each beat of his heart. Sometimes, he hated having such a perceptive partner. “What’s that got to do with anything?” he asked petulantly.

“You only do that when you’re gonna be flat on your back by lunch on account of you being too stubborn to take the pills the doc gave you.” Eggsy slipped behind Harry’s chair, gently massaging his temples, fingers ghosting so lightly over Harry’s head that it didn’t hurt at all. “C’mon, love. Let’s blow off the afternoon, go home. You can go rest in bed, an’ I’ll be your nurse,” he whispered in the man’s ear.

The idea was tempting, Harry had to admit.

“I’ll make sure you feel amazing, caring for your every need …” Eggsy’s voice was dripping with dirty promise, and Harry knew he’d likely not get to reap the benefits of that, not with how far his migraine had already progressed. “I’ll even make that [weird beer soup](http://ifood.tv/soup/360030-czech-beer-soup-pivni-polevka) you like so much.”

“I’d be a fool to turn that down,” Harry said, eyes closed as he let his lover massage his head, the tension in his shoulders lessening slightly. “Let Merlin know we’re leaving?”

“Already done, babe. All that’s left is getting’ you into the car an’ headin’ home.”

Sometimes, having a perceptive partner wasn’t so bad, Harry decided.


End file.
